


flowers

by mwritten



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, sleepybois&co
Genre: Childishness, Family, Fluff, Innocence, Wishes, a vibe honestly, meeting up, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwritten/pseuds/mwritten
Summary: the two boys stared off the yellow flowers and made a wish by the pond.did their wish came true? how childish, they both thought as they threw his coin on the pond, yet still expecting his wish to come true.they were children, and this world was magical.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 414





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i made this while listening to one summer's day,, i suggest you listen to it while you read it, or any ghibli song would do! :)

it was a freckled saturday, with the ponds glimmering a aqua tone against the bright shown sun that fought white clouds. It wasn't entirely peaceful, with the sounds of factories chimmering in the background, with some harsh smokes fogging the clear sky, but despite all those, the unheard sounds of awake birds and the flaps of small purple butterflies gliding made it all seemed balance.

"tubbo hurry up!" a blonde teenager yelled at the boy his age behind him, a childish smile crinkling on his face

"tommy why are we having a picnic _here_ of all places?" his friend whined, tagging a slighly heavy basket on his arms as he struggled to climb the rocky hill, that has streams of water flowing between some rocks.

tommy grinned "because! they say if you make a wish here, it actually comes true" tubbo groaned in defeat. of course, _of course_ , its tommy, tommy would obviously do such stupid things like these, he smiled in realization of knowing that he would do the same too.

plus, they were kids, they wouldnt know any better anyways. Sighing, he rummaged through his basket to pull out a basic blue styled picnic blanket, him and tommy setted up the blanket, with tommy excitedly putting dibs on the chocolate donut, to which tubbo declared unfair.

"im just saying, you ate two of those already! it's only fair i get some too, you know" tubbo argued, hands reaching out for the chocolate delicacy and tommy shrugged in defeat, knowing it would hurt his pride to be even more selfish than he already was.

"finee, go take it" he assured and he grabbed the other pastry, a strawberry muffin to be exact, okay maybe they _did_ take a bit too much from the bakery, but anything for the aesthetic right? 

minutes passed and they were vibing, with some leaves falling and some reaching the pond, some petals were visibly in the air swaying down, and it felt serene for the two boys. 

Tubbo questioned out "hey tommy what even is your wish?" and tommy huffed "you cant say your wishes, tubbo" and the brunnete rolled his eyes "come on man, i'll tell you mine if you tell me yo-"

"i wished for my brothers back tubbo"

"oh"

it was silenced, the only faint sound of the trees exchanging whispers with the winds only heard, tommy remained quiet and so did tubbo, yet one of them had a fond smile on their faces.

tubbo broke the silence, genuine sadness in his voice "oh im sor-"

"they're not dead you idiot" 

"oh what?" 

the blonde laughed loudly at the face of the brunnete, "tubbo they're alive!" tommy laughed, face getting red out of happiness, and tubbo angrily hid his face that was tinting pink in response.

"w-well you phrased it very wrongly!" tubbo shot back at the blonde who was gasping for air in his high pitched laughter.

tubbo was confused, the face of tommy during those thirty seconds of lukewarm silence showed pure fondness and melanchony, as if he really _did_ lose something dear to him, but he decided to not question.

a chaotic tommy seemed more natural than a tommy who remained quiet serenely with eyes darker than usual.

once the laughter died down, tubbo asked "so what happened to your brothers?" he spoke quietly on his last words, fearing it might anger the blonde.

"oh they're just working in far away places, they've grown up y'know" 

"don't they visit?" tubbo asked and tommy laughed 

"they call sometimes, though i think they have forgotten me" he says casually, and it was understandable, in _his_ point of view, tommy has recieved calls at least thrice a year, each from his respective brothers. 

those calls lasted either five minutes or 45 seconds, but could he blame them? he heard working in _cities_ were much more complex and harder than in the village.

"so what's your wish tubbo"

tubbo smiled, easily saying it out "for my bee garden to look cooler" tommy puffed out "lame" only to be hit off by tubbo angrily "take that back!" and they bickered like they usually do.

the sun decided to spin faster than usual for the both of them, as it seemed to be descending down with its color scheming a bit darker with tinges of purples.

"this was unusual" tommy claimed, taking a look at the pond that seemed untouched by human fellows yet, and tubbo nodded his head, agreeing in return.

"yeah, we've been here for the whole day, we usually go places to places" he replied, though maybe this unusuality seemed to be okay for the both of them.

"so how do you make your wish here though" and tommy laughed "lol i dont know i just made that up"

tubbo's eyes widened "what?! so why-"

"i dunno it looked cool here" said the blonde cooly, a smug look on his face plastering in. Tubbo groaned "ugh i hate you" and tommy laughed in victory, eyes turning to crescents.

Tommy sighed "i mean, we could always do the coin thing right?" 

"arent you broke?" asked the brunnete, to which tommy made an offended noise to "i am rich!" and tubbo rolled his eyes, hands on his pocket to check out for the smallest coin in.

tommy did the same and got out a small coin that seemed a bit rusted, but honestly who cared, it was _money_ , anyone would accept the coin in a heartbeat if that meant eating decent food. 

tubbo threw his coin in first, his hands clapped as he closed his eyes to focus on his wish, you would think he would be mature enough to not take this seriously at all, but it wasnt like that. Tubbo was just as much as a kid tommy was, just slighltly less aggressive. 

tommy threw his coin to the pond on the same direction tubbo threw his at, and he did the same thing tubbo did, taking a bit longer to quiet his wish out, but it went unnoticed.

"we should really head off" tubbo spoke out, seeing the orange hues of the sunset turning into a violet hue that was clouded out by pink clouds and gray factory smoke.

tommy agreed "yeah, lets go"

they then proceeded to clean out the short mess they made, folding the blankets and bickering as to who keeps what extra foods they bought, they then walked off the tiny cliff they climbed hours ago, with tommy carrying the basket this time and tubbo walking in with an extra donut.

the two boys stood out impressively against the tall trees that sparked out yellow petals, maybe by the fact that the sun wasnt there anymore, and that left the boys still glowing awake and lively.

ignoring the sleepy stars that was showing up lazily in the purpled sky, they began to march back to their city. Tommy stretched out as he spoke stupid things to tubbo, with tubbo speaking back with the same amount of braincells tommy placed in his sentence. 

The night howled coldly at two, and both boys knew that tubbo lived far away from tommy, and that it would take him hours to get back home, so like the chaotic het caring duo they were, tommy allowed tubbo to stay at home w him for the rest of the night assuring that his parents wouldnt mind. 

off they went to the train station and tubbo chimmed in during their conversation "hey hold on i gotta call my mommy and tell her i'll be staying at your place" and tommy nodded, teasing tubbo that he still calls his mother "mommy" to which tubbo glared at his friend at.

tommy sat down on the bench, eyes weary, i mean come on, he _did_ vibe nonstop with his best friend for hours on one place. Seeing the train come up, he sighed knowing this place is going to be packed with people from many places. 

he and his brothers used to count the eye-catching groups of people that they saw walk out of the train, so this time he did it alone. I mean.m, why not? tubbo was taking long.

His eyes darted at a old couple that walked off, the lady wearing a fancy hat that matched her husband's bowtie. Tommy scoffed at the cliche trope they had. 

_another one!_ he spotted a dark pinked hair girl who linked arms with another girl who's brown hair was tied in by a white ribbon, said girl had glasses that looked like goggles.

he sighed, closing his eyes to try and rest, only to open them once more when he _swore_ he saw a familiar group that he saw years ago.

 _three_. he saw three of the eye-catching people, and he stared at them, a pink hair that screamed petals, a light blonded man with aqua eyes, and a brown haired tall guy. 

his eyes darted to them, and the aqua eyes out of the three gazed back towards him.

 _no way_ , was it actually-

 _"tommy!"_ one of them pointed, and it all clicked in. 

Those were _his_ brothers. 

he stood up quickly, refusing to cry at the three familiar men that were running towards him. He jumped at the tallest one there who happily accepted him. 

"tommy!" wilbur laughed out, giving small kisses at the younger boy's head, while the pink haired sibling ruffled his hair. Philza held a camera, and it seemed like he was recording the whole thing this whole time.

Philza seemed to have cut off the camera, grinning at the three brothers. "it's been long hasnt it?" he asked, and techno scoffed with a smile "yeah no shit, it has been like what, eight years?" 

"it's been ten!" tommy yelled at techno, who's eyes fonsly crinkled back at the younger. 

"we've _missed_ you tommy" wilbur spoke up, pretending to wipe his nonexistent tears, having a dramatic sniffle to lighten it out.

Philza laughed, and techno mused back "so what are you even doing here? it's late arent you supposed to be back by five? it's _nine_." 

tommy cringed at the offending numbers spokeb out but decided to leave it out, knowing it would be sunday tomorrow anyways. 

Tommy sheepishly hugged the three older siblings again, "i thought you guys _forgot_ about me." and the three immediately started to debunk his statement. 

"it sucks to be an author tommy" techno said but was cut off by wilbur who was saying that the theater in the city sucked. Philza explained that work was heavy there, and tommy listened.

And for a moment, he felt happy, _too_ happy that his siblings havent forgotten about him, but he wouldnt show that becuase he's tommy. 

"you guys should say sorry for not calling me, bow down and give me money!" he scolded the elder city boys, with them saying their apologies but not bowing down. 

"shut up nerd" techno hummed in amusement, the four seemed to still be the same with eachother, the only minor difference being was techno's glasses becoming contact lenses.

"hey tommy! sorry i took so long, mummy was nagging about how it was late, but guess what? my bee hive actually improved, she said that more bees were producing lots of honey! and-" the brown haired teen stopped as he saw tommy with three other men that looked fancy.

tommy smiled dearly at his friend

"tubbo my wish came true" 

"oh same" 

the five walked home, tubbo and everyone else introducing themselves. It didnt take long for them to become good friends.

they laughed and made jokes in a matter of minutes, with tubbo saying he never met them before, considering tommy went to town with no one but only his mom and dad. 

"thank you for dealing with tommy's stupid ass tubbo" techno calmly stated, as tommy yelled out that he want annoying.

the five boys reached home, with phil continuing to record what he's doing. Tommy knocked on the door "mom!! tubbo's with us!" their mom spoke out "alright honey!" 

"wow you havent said _we_ were home" wilbur said in an offended playful tone. Tommy rolled his eyes, to see his mother open the door to gasp in suprise by the extra people he's brought home today.

"my babies!" she squealed as she held them all tightly.

tubbo and tommy laughed, accepting the hug delightfully.

it was gonna be a better week perhaps, thought tommy.

\------

it was early morning, and tommy and tubbo woke up early to go to the hill.

Tubbo spoke out "okay fine, maybe wishes do come true" and tommy grinned "yeah" 

they placed a pack of donuts beside them as they plumped to the ground with no basic blue picnic blanket, they'll just be here for a few minutes anyways. 

they sat as they stared at the sun, the pond still with petals and leaves that fell down, the yellow hill seemed like gold.

"beautiful place" 

"agree" 

tubbo ate a donut, giving one to tommy who gladly accepted it.

"you think it was good timing?" tubbo asked with wonder, and tommy grinned "nah, it was just the flowers" 

tubbo stared at the golden flowers that started to glow out from the sun.

and yeah, maybe the it really was just the flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to my gf @staleavacado on twitter for choosing the fluff ending and not the angst one 😔💕


End file.
